The plan of Allah is beautiful
by Suci895
Summary: Rencana Allah itu indah .Setidaknya Yaya percaya akan hal itu .Yaya di pertemukan dengan pria yang di kagumi nya dan pria itu pula yang membuatnya menemukan masa depan yang sesungguhnya ./ Maaf saya tidak pandai membuat Summary .
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Animonsta**

 **Warning : OOC,TYPO , ALUR GAJE , DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

Yaya gadis cantik nan manis yang mengenakan hijab berwarna pink itu terlihat sedang duduk termenung di kamarnya . Pikirannya sekarang hanya di penuhi oleh seseorang . Ya , seseorang yang merupakan cinta pertamanya .

Tapi walaupun begitu yaya tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan nya . Dia hanya bisa menmenyebut namanya dalam doa berharap cinta pertamanya yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak .

Tapi sekarang impian itu rasanya sudah mustahil sudah hampir tujuh tahun yaya tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Boboiboy Halilintar . Ya Halilintar adalah cinta pertama Yaya . Tujuh tahun yang lalu Halilintar harus pergi ke Amerika untuk meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya nya . Dan meninggalkan Yaya dengan harapan yang dia pendam seorang diri tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa yaya mencintai halilintar kecuali Yaya dan Tuhan yang tahu .

Yaya menyerah pada cinta pertamanya saat dia mendengar bahwa halilintar akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang . Kenapa Yaya bisa mengetahui hal itu ? tentu saja karena temannya yang tak lain adalah adik kembar halilintar yang memberi tahunya , yaitu Boboiboy Taufan .

Saat mendengar suara adzan Yaya bangkit dari duduknya dan berajalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk berwudhu.

Setelah selesai berwudhu Yaya menghmparkan sajadah dan melaksanakan sholat ashar . Setelah selasai sembahyang kemudian yaya berdoa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada Tuhan .

"Yaya ." terdengar suara ibu nya yang memanggil Yaya .

" Ya . Ummi " sahut Yaya dari dalam kamar .

Masih mengenakan mukena yaya membuka pintu kamarnya .

"Ada apa mi ?" tanya Yaya pada uminya .

" bisa tolong bantu umi ? bahan makanan di dapur sudah habis tolong belikan ke pasar ya ? " ujar ibu yaya .

"Baiklah . Kalo gitu yaya ganti baju dulu ."

Setelah mengangguk ibu Yaya pun turun lagi kelantai bawah karena kamar yaya letak nya berada di lantai atas .

Yaya memilih mengenakan baju berlengan panjang yang berwarna putih polos dan rok panjang berwarna Aquamarine dan kerudung yang senada dengan warna roknya . Yaya terlihat sangat manis meskipun tanpa riasan make up di wajahnya .

setelah selesai Yaya pun turun kelantai bawah dan menemukan ibunya sedang menggendong adiknya yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur .

" Nah ini daftar belanjaannya " kata Umi yaya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Yaya .

"Baik umi . kalau begitu Yaya pergi dulu . Assalamualaikum " kata yaya

" Waalaikumsalam . Hati-hati ."

Tepat saat Yaya keluar dari rumahnya seseorang menyapa Yaya .

"Hai Mimi " ujar sesorang itu ceria . Di dunia ini yang hanya memanggilnya dengan nama Mimi hanya ada satu orang yakni tentangganya sekaligus teman nya . Taufan .

Yaya menoleh kearah taufan tapi dia tidak menatap matanya .

"Hai taufan " sapa yaya .

"Mau pergi kemana ?"

"aku mau ke pasar ." jawab yaya singkat

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Assala-"

"kalau begitu biar aku antar " ucapan yaya terpotong oleh taufan .

"tidak usah itu akan sangat merepotkan ." tolak yaya halus .

"tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan ." ujar taufan tegas dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi wajah tampan nya .

yaya mengembungkan pipinya kesal percuma saja jika mendebat pria beriris Aquamarine ini sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya tidak di penuhi .

Yaya menghela nafas saat taufan sudah mengeluarkan mobil Zenvo ST1 dengan taufan yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi .

"ayo . yaya nanti keburu sore " kata taufan .

Yaya pun tersenyum tipis sambil duduk tepat di samping taufaan . Taufan yang sempat melihat senyum yaya tersipu . Yaya temannya sedari kecil ini yang dulu tomboy sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang anggun .

mobil pun mulai menjauh dari rumah mereka .

"semakin lama kau semakin cantik saja sweetheart ." goda taufan yang membuat pipi ya bersemu . inilah kebiasaan yang paling di sukai taufan yaitu menggoda Yaya .

"diamlah kau fokus saja menyetir " ujar yaya ketus untuk menutupi rasa malunya .

"as your wish , sweetheart ."

"berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu taufan "

"baiklah .baiklah " taufan tersenyum tipis .

"ngomong-omong kamu ke pasar mau beli apa ??" tanya taufan memecah keheningan yanterjadi beberapa menit yang lalu .

"beli bahan masakan stok makanan di rumah sudah habis ."

"oh . Nah kita sudah sampai "

"terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku ."

"tidak masalah . lagi pula aku senang bisa mengantarmu kemanapun , sweetheart ."

Yaya melotot saat taufan kembali memanggil nya 'sweetheart' . taufan terkekeh melihat yaya melotot padanya. lalu yaya keluar dari mobil taufan dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sana .

Yaya tidak menyadari saat taufan juga ikut turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti yaya .

merasa ada yang mengikutinya yaya pun berbalik .

"Astagfirullah . kau menganggetkan ku taufan ."

"hehehe "

"dan kenapa kau masih di sini ?" tanya yaya heran .

"tentu saja menemani mu ." ujar taufan santai .

" Ya ampun aku sudah besar taufan kau tidak perlu menemaniku , aku bisa belanja sendiri ."

"tapi aku mau menemanimu ." taufan masih bersikeras .

'keras kepala ' batin yaya sambil menghela nafas nya .

"terserahlah " pasrah yaya pada akhirnya . sementara itu taufan tersenyum senang .

"Ayo " ajaknya pada yaya yang hanya bisa menurut .

Yaya dan taufan pun mulai berjalan dengan taufan yang mendorong trolli dan yaya yang bejalan di depan taufan sambil membaca apa-apa saja yang harus debelinya persis seperti suami-istri yang baru menikah .

saat yaya ingin mengambil kotak sereal yang letaknya di rak bagian atas yaya tak bisa menjangkau nya dan dia berniat meminta bantuan taufan berhubung pemuda beriris Aquamarine itu tinggi . Saat yaya menoleh kebelakang yaya melimelihat taufan sedang memainkan fonselnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi memegang trolli . entah kenapa yaya tiba-tiba membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Halilintar .

'Hali' batin yaya menyebut nama kecil boboiboy sulung tersebut . Merasa da yang memandangnya taufan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat yaya yang terus memandangya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan .

"Aku tau . aku ini memang tampan " ujar taufan dengan pedenya walaupun memang benar dia memang tampan . Ah tidak tapi sangat tampan . Buktinya saja sepanjang dia masuk ke supermarket banyak para remaja perempuan dan juga ibu ibu muda yang menatapnya secara terang-terangan .

Yaya tersentak saat mendengar suara taufan .

'betapa jahatnya aku ' batin yaya merasa bersalah .

"percaya diri sekali . " gumam yaya di sertai kekehan geli .

"akui saja lah aku ini memang tampan . iyakan sweetheart ?" goda taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"isshh taufan sudahlah aku mau minta tolong . tolong ambilkan sereal yang ada di atas aku tidak bisa menjangkau nya ." yaya akhirnya mengutarakan maksudnya.

"hihihi ... kau ini memang pendek . tapi itulah yang membuatmu terlihat manis " gumaman taufan masih terdengar oleh yaya .

"kau bilang apa ?"

"bukan apa-apa ." kata taufan sambil mendekat kearah yaya .

Yaya mengembungkan pipinya kesal dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya . yaya tidak sadar taufan sudah berada tepat di depannya . tangan taufan terulur ke atas untuk mengambil sereal tapi wajahnya menunduk melihat yaya yang lebih rendah darinya kerena tinggi yaya hanya mencapai dada taufan . Posisi mereka saat ini seperti taufan yang sedang mengurung yaya .

saat menyadari posisi mereka yang 'absurd' menurut yaya . perlahan pipi yaya di jalari oleh rona merah .

"k-kau ter-lalu dekat " ujar yaya gugup sambil mendorong dada bidang taufan dengan telunjuknya membuat taufan mundur satu langkah .

"Hmm?" taufan memringkan wjahnya karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan yaya barusan .

"sudah lah ayo cepat nanti keburu sore ." ujar yaya sambil berlaberlalu meninggalkan taufan .

"hey . Mimi tunggu " teriak taufan sambil mengejar yaya .

Setelah selesai berbelanja yaya pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan tentu saja dengan diantar oleh taufan .

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku " ucap yaya sebelum turun dari mobil taufan di sertai senyuman manis yang membuat taufan terpesona

"tidak masalah . lagi pula aku senang bisa membantumu "

senyum yaya belum luntur .

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu . assalamualaikum "

"Waalaikumsalam "

setelah yaya menghilang di balik pintu pagar rumahnya taufan melajukan mobilnya melewati rumahnya .

pagi ini yaya ada jadwal kuliah jam sembilan pagi tapi yaya ingin berangkat lebih awal karena dia sudah ada janji bersama sahabatnya .

setelah selesai berpakaian rapi dan tak lupan mengenakan hijab kesayangannya yang berwarna merah muda yaya pun turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah dapur yang disana sudah terlihat ayah nya yang sedang memangku adiknya dan juga ibunya yang sedang memasak .

"Selamat pagi abi ." ucap Yaya sambil mencium pipi ayahnya .

"selamat pagi umi ." yang di balas dengan senyuman lembut oleh ibunya .

"selamat pagi adik " dan yang terakhir yaya mencubit hidung mungil adiknya dengan gemas ."ish kakak sakitlah "ujar adiknya yang sekarang sudah berumur 5 tahunan itu. Yaya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"selamat pagi putri kesayangan abi " sapa ayahnya balik .

"Mau kemana nih putri abi jam segini sudah rapi ?" tanyanya saat yaya sudah duduk di kursi makan tepat di samping kirinya .

"yaya ada kuliah pagi ini . sebenarnya nanti sih jam sembilan tapi yaya sudah ada janji dengan ying jam delapan nanti ."

"Hmmm " hanya itu tanggapan dari ayahnya lalu mereka pun mulai menyatap sarapan di selingi celotehan ring dari addik yaya .

sudah selesai dengan sarapannya yaya pun mencuci piring nya .

"apa perlu abi antar ?" tanya ayah yaya saat melihat yaya sudah memakai tas selempang nya .

"tidak usah abi . yaya mau naik bis saja "

"baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ya ." uucap abinya mewanti-wanti .

"iya abi . Assalamualaikum "

"Waalaikumsalam "

Yaya pun pergi setelah menyalami tangan kedua orang tuanya .

.

.

.

"YAYA " teriak seorang gadis cantik oriental dari kejauhan tepat saat yaya sudah masuk gerbang universitas .

"Hai Ying " balas yaya saat jarang mereka sudah dekat tak lupa di sertai senyuman khas nya . merka pun berpelukan sebentar .

"Aaa ... Aku kangen kamu tahu ." ujar ying -sahabat yaya- dengan semnagat .

"Aku juga " balas yaya . lalu mereka melepaskan pelukannya .

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Cafe yang ada di depan ? jadwal kuliah kamu jam sembilan nanti kan ? masih ada waktu satu jam lagi ." ujar Ying penuh semangat .

"hmm" yaya hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia setuju dengan usulan sahabat baiknya itu .

sesampainya di cafe yaya dan ying memilih untuk duduk di kursi cafe yang dekat dengan jendela yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya .

"kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya Ying

" aku mau hot chocolate saja ."

" hmm. tidak sekalian dengan maknan nya . "

"tidak. aku sudah sarapan tadi ."

"oh . oke ."

setelah pesanan datang mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal walaupun obrolan tersebut lebih di dominasi oleh Ying .

"oh iya aku hampir lupa ." seru ying sambil mengambil sebuah kertas yang seperti surat undangan tersebut .

"ini jangan lupa datang ya " ujar ying dengan senyum cerahnya .

" wahh . kenapa cepat sekali ?ku pikir kamu mau menikah bulan depan"tanya yaya bingung .

"hehehe ... kami memajukan nya lebih cepat lagi pula umur kami sudah cukup untuk menikan dan fang juga sudah cukup mapan ."

"kalau begitu. Selamat ya ." uajar yaya

"Terima kasih . Kamu juga cepat lah menyusul . kurasa taufan cocok denganmu " goda Ying .

"apa sih ? mana mau taufan sama aku " ujar Yaya memebela diri .

"tapi kelihatannya dia menyukai mu "

"oh ya ampun . sebnentar lagi jam kuliahku akan di mulai . ini aku baya-"

"tidak usah . hari ini biar aku yang taraktir "

"oh terima kasih ying . kau memang terbaik " lalu yaya mulai berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut sebelum yaya mencapai pintu Ying kembali berkata .

"jangan lupa datang ya . datanglah bersama taufan ." ujar ying cukup keras membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di cafe menatap ke arahnya .

sementara yaya pipinya bersemu merah karena malu lalu yaya melesat peergi dari sana tanpa melihat ada seoraseorang pria yang akan masuk ke cafae tersebut .

BRRUKK...

"aduh " ujar yaya saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh . Tapi untungnya sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggang nya membuatnya tidak jadi terjatuh .

Mata sewarna madu bertemu dengan sepesang mata yang beriris Aquamarine . Lalu yaya cepat cepat melepaskan diri dari orang yang telah di tabraknya .

"Astagfirullahal'adzim ." gumam yaya sambil mengusap dadanya pelan .

"Maafkan aku ... aku tidak sengaja "

taufan menatap yaya khawatir pasalnya wajah yaya terlihat memerah seperti oorang yang sedang demam .

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya taufan masih dengan raut wajah khawatir nya .

"ya tentu . maaf aku sedang buru-buru . sampai jumpa lagi ." lalu yaya pun melesat pergi meninggalkan cafe itu dan juga taufan yang masih menatap kepergian yaya .

Taufan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam cafe dan dia melihat ying yang sedang makan .

"Aku melihatnya lho ." goda ying saat taufan sudah duduk di tempat duduk yaya tafi tepat berhadapan dengan ying .

"Apa ?" tanya taufan bingung .

"kau yang memeluk yaya ."

"itu hanya kecelakaan ." ujar taufan membela diri . Lalu taufan memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan jus tomat dan sandwich .

Tak lama kemudian pesanan. taufan pun datang .

"kenapa kamu tidak mau memberi tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada yaya ."

Ying adalah salah satu orang yang tahu bagaimana perasaan taufan yang sesungguh nya terhadap yaya .

"aku... aku takut ." ucap taufan pelan sambil .

"apa yang kau takutkan ?" tanya Ying

"aku takut bila nanti dia menolaku dia akan menjauhiku dan-"

"Demi Tuhan , taufan berhentilah menonton drama-drama ! Yaya bukan orang yang seperti kau tonton atu ku baca dalam novel ."u Jar ying berlebihan.

"aku juga mempunyai alasan lain ." Taufan bergumam lirih .

"apa ?" tanya ying karenan tidak mendengar terlalu jelas apa yang di ucapkan taufan .

"bukan apa-apa ."

"aku benar-benar akan sangat mendukungmu jika kamu akhirnya kau bersama yaya ."

"oh ya jangan lupa datang ya ke pernikahanku . ini surat udangannya ." tambah nya lagi .

"hmm akan ku usahakan ." ujar taufan semantara ying bersiap untuk pergi karena makannya sudah selesai .

"oh ya datanglah bersama Yaya oke . " ujar ying sambil tersenyum penuh arti lalu melenggang pergi dari cafe tersebut meninggalkan taufan yang sedang termenung .

.

.

.

Hari ini pernikahan ying dan fang . Yaya tidak melihat acara pengucapan janji suci mereka .

Yaya akan datang jam sepuluh tepat saat acara resepsi . Yaya memutuskan untuk memakai gamis berwarna putih bagian bawah gamis tersebut melebar dan yaya juga mengenakan kerudung berwarna pink muda yang panjangnya menutupi dada dan punggungnya . Yaya hanya memoleskan sedikit bedak dan lipbalm karena pada dasarnya yaya memang tidak suka berdandan tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya karena yaya memang sudah cantik . Setelah selesai berdandan Yaya pun turun kebawah dan melihat ibu dan ayah serta adiknya sedang menonton tv .

"Ummi , Abi " sontak yang di panggil menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yaya yang sudah berpakaian rapi .

" Waah putri abi yang cantik ini mau kemana hemm ?? " tanya ayah yaya .

"Yaya mau ke pernikahannya ying ." jelas yaya

"apa perlu abi antar ?"

"Tidak usah bi . Yaya bisa memesan ta-"

 **TING TONG. ..**

ucapan yaya terputus karena bel rumahnya berbunyi .

"biar ummi yang buka ." ummi nya beranjak untuk membuaka pintu .

"oh nak taufan ." seru ummi yaya .

"Assalamualaikum " tafan memberi salam kepada ibu yaya .

lalu ibu yaya mengajak taufan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu .

Taufan terlihat sangat tampan saat menggunakan tuxedo hitam membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa .

"Assalamualaikum paman " taufan bersalaman dengan aayah yaya kemudian ibunya yaya menyuruh taufan untuk duduk .

"sebentar ya . bibi buatkan minum dulu "

"tidak usah bibi . Saya kesini hanya ingin mengajak yaya ke pesta pernikahan ying ."

"oh begitu . "

"mmm. kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ."

setelah bersalaman kepada umi dan abinya di ikuti juga oleh taufan .

Yaya dan taufan pun sudah sampai di mobil taufan yang terparkir di depan rumah yaya .

"silahkan princess " ujar taufan sambil membukakan pintu mobil .

"ih apaan sih kamu ini ." ujar yaya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah malu sekaligus tersanjung dengan perlakuan taufan .

setelah itu taufan masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi .

"tapi benar . hari ini kamu terlihat cantik , sweetheart ." goda taufan .

"terima kasih " ucap yaya malu-malu .

taufan tersenyum tipis melihat yaya yang malu-malu itu sangat menyenangkan menrut nya .

yaya membuka kaca momobil lebar-lebar kebiasaan nya jika dia hanya berdua dengan laki-laki .

Tak sampai satu jam mereka pun smaapi di sebuah gedung yang di sewa ying dan fang untuk mengadakaan. acara resepsi mereka .

Taufan dan yaya berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu masuk gedung .

Banyak orang yang menatap mereka . bagaimana tidak hari ini mereka terliahat seperti sepasang kekasih yaya yang terlihat cantik dan anggun berjalan dengan seorang taufan yang tentu sangat tampan membuat mereka terlihat sangat cocok .

Tapi taufan terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu wlaua banyak wanita cantik yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja bagi taufan yang paling cantik adalah yaya .

Mereka berdua berjalan ke tempan ying dan fang untuk mengucapkan selamat .

"Ah Yaya ."

ying memeluk sahabat nya itu .

"Selamat ya . " ucap Yaya lalu mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya .

setelah selesai bercakap-cekap dengan ying dan fang , yaya dan taufan pun memilih duduk di kursi tamu yang sudah di sediakan .

"Mimi . mau ku ambilkan minum ?"

"tidak usah taufan nanti aku ambil sendiri saja ." tolak yaya halus dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona termasuk taufan .

"e ..emm kalau begitu kamu mau ngambil minuman dulu ." taufan melesat pergi meninggalkan yaya yang hanya duduk sambil memandang ponsel nya .

tak lama kemudian taufan kembali duduk di samping yaya sambil memegang gelas di tangan kanannya .

"taufan kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya yaya saat melihat wajah raufan yang pucat .

"Y-ya A-aku baik-baik saja ." ujarnya terbata-bata .

 _'kumohon jangan kambuh sekarang setidaknya tidak di depan mimi '_ batin taufan cemas keringat dingin mulai terlihat di pelipis taufan .

"sebaiknya kita pulang ." tegas yaya

"tapi-"

"pulang sekarang " tegas yaya saat melihat taufan semakin pucat .

"baiklah " ucap taufan akhirnya menuruti yaya .

Saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir taufan yang berjalan lebih dahulu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik .

"Mimi se-benarnya a-ada yang ingin k-ku katakan padamu " ucap taufan dengan terbata-bata .

"ada apa taufan ?" tanya yaya bingung .

"sebenarnya-" darah mulai keluar dari hidung taufan .

"Astagfirullah . Taufan Hidungmu berdarah " ujarnya panik .

pandangan taufan mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas dan pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap .

Taufan tidak sadarkan diri untungnya masih tubuh tegap taufan masih bisa di tangkap oleh yaya sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah .

"Astagfirullah taufan bangun . " Yaya panik bukan main saat merasakan suhu badan taufan yang panas .

"Tolong !Tolong ! " teriak yaya . tak berapa lama beberapa orang datang kesana dan salah satu dari mereka memberikan bantuan untuk mengantar taufan ke rumah sakit .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Yaya bergegas berlari dan memanggil beberapa suster yang sedang berlalu lalang .

"Sus tolong teman saya " ujar Yaya panik

melihat yaya yang panik suster tersebut segera memanggil perawat yang berada di sekitar sana .

Suster tadi mengikuti Yaya dengan membawa brangkar . setelah samapai disana yaya melihat orang yang membatunya tadi membuka pintu mobil dan mencoba memindahkan taufan ke atas brankar .

perawat tadi mendorong barankar yang sudah ada taufan . saat di pertengahan jalan ada seorang dokter yang menyerukan.

nama taufan .

"astagfirullah taufan " serunya saat melihat taufan terbaring tak sadarkan diri .

"bawa dia ke UGD saya yang akan mengurusnya ." ujar dokter tersebut .

"Nona teman nya taufan silahkan tunggu ."

setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya taufan pun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat VVIP dan yaya sudah di perbolehkan untuk melihat taufan.

disana terlihat taufan yang terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis yang terhubung ke badannya.

yaya mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien yang di tempati tufan.

"kenapa kamu bisa begini?"ucap yaya lirih kepada taufan yang tidak mungkin di jawab.

tak berserang lama kemudian terdengar suara adzan asar berkumandang yaya terperanjat saat dia ingat dia belum melaksanakan shalat dzuhur.yaya bergegas pergi untuk mencari masjid yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit tersebut.

setelah menemukan masjid yang di carinya yaya masuk kedalam masjid.setelah selesai mengambil wudhu yaya segera melaksanakan shalat ashar setelah itu melaksanakan shalat dzuhur.

saat yaya hendak meninggalkan masjid yaya mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya seorang pria yang sedang membaca surat al-kahfi dengan merdunya,yaya terdiam sejenak sambil mendengarkan seorang yang membaca surat al-kahfi tersebut.

Lantunan al-kahfi tersebut berhenti dan yaya pun beranjak kembali untuk melihat keadaan taufan . Saat sudah sampai di ruang rawat taufan yaya melihat pemuda itu sudah sadarkan diri dan sedang mengobrol dengan dokter bersurai blonde yang menangani taufan tadi .

"Assalamualaikum " ucap yaya sebelum masuk kedalam .

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab yang berada di dalam serempak .

"aku pergi dulu kalau ada sesuatu tekansaja tombol yang itu ." kata dokter berambut pirang itu lalu melenggang pergi .

"Mimi masuklah " jak taufan karena yaya masih berdiri diamabang pintu . Yaya dengan tergesa-gesa beralari saat merasa sudah dekat dengan taufan . Mata yaya berkaca-kaca lalu satu tetes air mata lolos .

"kau membuatku khawatir , bodoh . Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar ." ujar yaya dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi nya .

"ku mohon berhentilah menangis ." ujar taufan lirih dia paliang tidak tahan jika melihat yaya menangis .

Yaya mengusap air matanya dan menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya .

mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya taufan memecah keheningan yang terjadi .

"Maafkan aku mimi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang . kalau kamu mau pulang biar ku telepon orang rumah agar menjemput mu ."

"tidak usah, taufan . Aku bisa memesan taksi ."

"Sungguh maafakan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ."

"iyaa tidak apa-apa . yang penting kamu sudah sadar ." kata yaya leelmbut disertai dengan sensenyuman .

"oh ini sudah hampir magrib . Apa tidak apa-apa kamu ku tinggal dulu ? " tanya yaya cemas karena dia juga tahu taufan hanya tinggal sendiri disini karena semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika hanya taufan saja yang tinggal di kota ini untuk melanjutkan bisnis kakek nya yang sudah wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu .

"umh .. Mimi bolehkah aku minta tolong ?" pinta taufan

"ya tentu saja ."

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku di rawat disini ."

"tapi -"

"kumohon " ujar taufan dengan suara yang lirih .

"baiklah. aku pulang dulu aktifkan terus ponsel mu oke kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ! veaok aku kesini lagi . Assalamualaikum "

"Iya , Waalaikumsalam "

Setelah kepergian yaya di sana hanya ada taufan , tapi tak beberapa lama kemuadian seseorang dengan pakain seperti dokter masuk kedalam .

"Assalamualaikum , kak taufan " ucapnya

"wa'alaikumsalam . Darimana kamu tahu aku ada disini ?" tanya taufan dengan raut wajah yang penuh kebingungan .

"oh itu . Tadi saya di beritahu dokter Ochobot kalau kakak di rawat disini ." kata pemuda itu lagi dengan formal .

"Ya ampun! kau ini bicaranya kaku sekali ." taufan cemberut melihat sikap pemuda itu yang selalu saja bersikap formal di hadapannya .

pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang taufan .

"bagaimana perasaan kakak saat ini ?"

"Hmm , lebih baik ."

"saya khawatir saat mendengar kakak masuk ke rumah sakit . Apa kakak sudah memberitahu kak Hali ?"

"tidak . well setidaknya belum sih ." ujar taufan sambil menunjukan senyum cerahnya .

"saya masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien nanti saya kembali lagi ."

pemuda tadi melesat pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari taufan .

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yaya dan ibunya sudah berkutat di dapur membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya dan juga membuat bekal makanan untuk seseorang yang akan di temuinya hari ini sebelum berangkat untuk kuliah . tak lama kemudian ayahnya beserta adiknya yang sudah mengenakan baju sekolah muncul dan duduk di kursi meja makan .

"putri abi udah rapi aja nih pagi-pagi begini ."

"yaya mau jenguk temen dulu bi sebelum berangkat kuliah " jelas yaya kepada abinya .

lalu mereka pun makan dalam tenang .

"Yaya berangkat dulu . assalamualaikum " setelah mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya yaya pu pergi untuk melihat keadaan taufan .

Sesampainya disana Yaya meliahat taufan sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela .

"Assalamualaikum "

"Waalaikumsalam . Mimi kau sudah ada disini ?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya sudah tahu yaya sudah ada di depan nya .

"Mimi aku bosan di kamar terus aku ingin jalan-jalan ." ujar taufan manja .

"baiklah aku panggilkan perawat dulu agar bisa memindahkan mu ke kursi roda ."

" jangan aku masih sanggup berjalan kok " Taufan mencoba bangkit namun usahanya sia-sia karena sebenarnya tubuh nya terasa lemas karena sejak kemarin tidak ada makan yang benar-benar masuk kedalam perutnya karena makan yang masuk selalu berakhir dengan taufan yang memuntahkannya .

"dasar keras kepala. " gumam yaya " tunggulah ini tidak akan lama .

Setelah memanggil perawat pria yang membawa kursi roda dan membantutaufan agar duduk di kursi roda tersebut .

"Nah sekarang kita jalan-jalan ." ucap yaya ceria sementara taufan tersenyum melihat keceriaan yaya .

Mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit yang jarak nya agak jauh dengan kamar rawat taufan . yaya membawa taufan ke taman tersebut lalu mereka berhenti di dekat pohon rindang disana juga banyak anak-anak dan orang tua .

"oh ya aku membawakan mu ini " yaya mengambil kotak makann yang di siapkannya tadi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit .

mata taufan berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang di buat yaya .

"Suapin " ucap taufan manja .

Yaya mengha nafas 'tak apa ini hanya menyuapi ' batin yaya yang muali menyuapi taufan .

"masakan mu memang paling enak " puji taufan . Masakan yaya memang selalu enak kecuali biskuat buatannya yang jauh dari kata enak .

"Terimakasih " hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan yaya .

Mereka pun mengobrol hingga tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam . yaya mengantar taufan kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan taufan meminum obat nya barulah yaya pamit untuk pergi kuliah .

"Astagfirullah . dua puluh lima menit lagi masuk " ujar yaya panik pasalnya dosen yang mengajar hari ini termasuk dosen killer .

Butuh waktu lima belas menit agar sampai di universitas jika di temput dengan taksi namun karena jalan hari ini macet yaya menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit yang artinya lima menit lagi akan masuk .

Yaya berlari di sepanjang koridor fakultas . saat sudah samapai di depan kelas yaya melihat pintu sudah tertutup yang artinya dosen tersebut sudah datang .

Yaya mencoba meberanikan diri memmbuka pintu dan ternnyata belum ada dosen yang masuk yaya pun menghela nafas lega lalu cepat-cepat duduk di kursi nya .

"Maaf saya terlambat " Ucap seorang Pria yang baru saja masu.

Mata yaya membulat melihat pria tersebut paslanya pemuda tersebut sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang di kenalnya .

"Nama Saya Boboiboy Gempa . Saya dosen sementara yang menggantikan bu Timy ."

ujar dosen muda tersebut yang ternyata berna Boboiboy Gempa .

"Ada pertanyaan ?" tanya nya.

"Umur bapak berapa ? bapak kelihatan maih muda ." tanya salah satu mahasiswi

"Umur saya 25 tahun . ada pertanyaan lain ?"

yaya mengerutkan keningnya bingung pasalnya umur dosen ini smaa dengan umur taufan dan Halilintar tidak mungkin ini hanya sekedar kebetulan kan ?

"apa bapak sudah menikah ?"tanya mahasiswi lain .

"belum " ujarnya sinngkat di sertai dengan senyuman yang membuat lesung pipi nya terlihat membuat mahasiswi menjerit kesenangan .

"Baiklah . sepertinya untuk sesei pertanyaan sudah cukup . Selanjutnya saya ingin memberitahukan peraturan saat berad di kelas saya . Yang pertama saya tidak mentorelir mahasiswa yang terlambat dan satu lagi saya juga tidak mentorelir mahasiswa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas ." jelas gempa panjang lebar .

"Baik saya akan mulai mengabsen dan pengumpulan makalah yang bu timy tugaskan "

Yaya panik saat dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan tidak menemukan maklah yang sudah di buatnya jauh-jauh hari . dan akhirnya nama yaya pun di sebu .

"Yaya yah ?" tidak ada jawaban .

"apa yaya tidak hadir ?" Serempak mahasiswa yang ada di sana menoleh pada yaya yang sedang berpura-pura membacabuku tapi sayanggnya sampul beku teraebut ternyata terbalik .

"Baru kali ini saya melihat seseorang membaca buku terbalik " Yaya tersentak dan segera menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya .

"Mana makalahmu ?" tanya gempa .

"Maaf pak makalah saya tertingal dirumah ." ujar yayang sudah berkeringat dingin .

Gempa menghela nafas "Kamu setelah istirahat nanti temui saya diruangan saya untuk detensi ."

Yaya kira dosen pengganti ini tidak galak tapi ternyata dugaan nya salah karena bukanhanya saja galak tapi dosen baru ini menyebalkan menurut yaya .

 **Tbc**


	2. chapter 2

"kalau begitu silahkan keluar dari kelas saya !" kata gempa .

Yaya berjalan dengan lesu keluar kelas.

 _'huh kenapa harus ketinggalan segala . menyebalkan .'_ batin yaya .

Yaya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku .

Tak terasa waktu istirahat pun sudah tiba yaya beranjak dari duduknya dan mengembalikan buku yang di bacanya ke raknya kembali .

.

.

.

.

Yaya berjalan menuju ruang dosen . Tapi masalahnya Yaya tidak tahu dimana ruangan gempa . Yaya terpaksa bertanya kepada salah satu dosen nya yang agak nyentrik .

"Permisi Pak . anu ... apa bapak tau ruang pak gempa ?" tanya Yaya sopan .

"ah dosen muda itu ya ?"

"Ya , Pak ."

" hmm ruangan nya yang di pojok sebelah kanan itu ." tunjuk dosen nyentrik itu yang biasa di panggil papa Zola .

"terima kasih . pak ." setelah itu Yaya berjalan menuju ruangan Gempa .

Di Universitas ini dosen memiliki ruangan masing-masing .

Tok ... tok..tok

"Masuk ." seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum ." ucap Yaya sambil membuka pintu .

"Wa'alaikumsalam ." Yaya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan gempa tanpa menutup pintu yang ada di belakangya .

"Oh kamu . Tugas kamu , kerjakan materi yang saya jelaskan hari ini kamu boleh menanyakan reprensi nya pada teman mu . kalau sudah selesai kirimkan ke email saya . saya ingin tugas itu di kirimkan pukul delapan . saya tidak memberi toleransi lain ."

"Baik . Terima kasih pak."

"Dan juga kumpulkan makalah mu besok keruangan saya . Kamu boleh keluar ." ujar Gempa . "kamu boleh pergi !" tambahnya lagi .

Yaya pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih .

 _'masih ada du pelajaran lagi '_ batin yaya sambil menghela nafas .

"Hahhh ... " sejak kepergian Yaya dari ruangannya entah sudah berapa kali gempa menghela nafas . Gempa merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi .

Drrrttt...drrrttt handphone dosen muda itu bergetar , cepat-cepat dia menggeser tombol hijau yang ada pada layar handphonenya .

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Apa ?? "

"baik aku akan kesana sekarang ." Gempa pun menutup tepon nya .

Gempa langsung menyambar kuci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan keluar dari ruangan nya .

"lho ? Gempa mau kemana ?" tanya salah seseorang dosen .

"Saya ada urusan di rumah sakit . Permisi pak ."

Gempa melesat begitu saja . Setelah sampai di tempat parkir , Gempa langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit . Dia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga " Yaya menghela nafas saat pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir . Lalu Yaya melihat gempa berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir entah kenapa saat melihat Gempa , Yaya jadi ingat kepada Taufan .

 _'lebih baik aku membeli buah-buahan dulu sebelum menjenguk Taufan .'_ batin Yaya .

Yaya pun beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju mini market yang tak terlalu jauh dari universitasnya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kak Taufan ?" tanya Gempa setibanya di rumah sakit .

"Keadaannya semakin menghawatirkan." Jawab dokter bersurai blonde tersebut yang merupakan teman dari kakaknya .

"Aku ingin menemuinya ."

Dokter tadi menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeberi aksek kepada gempa agar bisa masuk keruangan kakaknya .

"Kak Taufan ." gumam Gempa lirih .

Melihat Taufan yang terbaring dengan perlatan medis yang terpasang di tubunya membuat Gempa ingin menangis padahal pemandangan seperti ini seharusnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak tiga tahun kebelakang .

Gempa menghampiri Kakanya dan menggenggam tangan kakanya yang dingin .

Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya Taufan membuka matanya dan di dapati nya adik kecilnya , ya bagi Taufan ,Gempa selalu menjadi adik kecilnya yang manis .

"Gempa ?" panggil Taufan lirih dengan. suara yang agak serak .

"Hm? " Gempa hanya bergumam tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya .

"a-aku mau pulang ." ujar taufan teramat lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Gempa .

Mata Gempa memanas pikirannya mulai di penuhi hal-hal negatif dia takut kakak yang paling di sayanginya itu meninggalkannya hanya taufan yang mengerti dirinya saat ini .

"Iya . Kalau Kak Taufan sudah sembuh saya akan membawa kakak pulang kerumah ." ujar gempa sambil berusaha agar tidak meneteskan air mata di depan kakak yang paling disayanginya .

"Gempa ,aku lelah rasanya aku mau tidur untuk waktu yang lama ." ujar taufan .

Gempa tak bisa menahan air matanya .

"Aku kangen Tok Aba ." tambah taufan .

Gempa tahu siapa itu Tok Aba walaupun seumur hidupnya Gempa pernah bertemu dengan tok Aba hanya 3 kali itupun saat dia masih berumur tujuh tahunan karena sejak kecil dia sudah dididik untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar BBB Corp .

"Kalau begitu kak Taufan harus cepat sembuh dan kita bisa berziarah ke makan Atok." ujar gempa sambil mengusap pipinya kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya .

"kenapa kamu nangis ?? kamu cengeng ." ujar taufan sambil terkekeh pelan . Gempa yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum tapi air matanya menetes lagi . Bagaimana bisa kakanya masih tersenyum disaat seperti ini .

Gempa tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh kakanya yang terbaring .

"Jangan tinggalin Saya , kakak harus sembuh ." ujar Gempa dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya . Gempa tidak peduli bila nanti dirinya di ejek lagi oleh kakaknya toh biasanya di juga di jadikan bahan keusilan kakanya menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada melihat kakanya terbaring lemah .

"Emangnya aku mau kemana ?" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum tipis . Dia tidak bisa membalas pelukan adiknya , badanya terasa sangat lemas untuk digerakan bahkan bicarpun amat sangat lirih .

"boleh aku minta tolong padamu ?" pinta Taufan . Gempa pun menjauhkan badannya agar dapat menatap wajah kakaknya .

"Tentu . Apa yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"tolong ambilkan kotak kecil dan mushaf al-qur'an kecil bersampul pink yang ada di kamarku , aku menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur ."

"kotak kecildan al-qur'an ? Baiklah .Apa ada yang kakak butuhkan lagi ."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu . " ujar Gempa sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah kepergian Gempa , Taufan menatap kearah jendela dengan pandangan kosong .

 _'berapa lama lagi waktu yang ku punya ?'_ batin Taufan tak lama kemudian taufan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya ." seru seorang pria .

Yaya yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria yang wajahnya kebarat-baratan rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna karamel kepirang-pirangan dan iris mata sewarna emerald .

Yaya ingat pria ini satu kelas dengannya . Kalau tidak salah namanya si jenius Alfa itulah julukan yang di berikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Alfa ?"

"Sedang apa disini ?" tanya Alfa saat jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dengan Yaya .

"aku sedang membeli buah-buahan ." jawab Yaya singkat .

"kamu juga sedang belanja ?" tanya Yaya mencoba untuk sekedar berbasa-basi .

"Ya seperti yang kamu lihat ." jawabnya

Lalu mereka berbincang bincang sampai Yaya selesai memilih buah dan tinggal membayarnya .

"sepertinya aku sudah selesai . aku duluan ya Alfa . Sampai jumpa ."

"Iya . sampai jumpa lagi ." balas Alfa .

Selesai membayarnya Yaya segera menyetop taksi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit .

.

.

.

.

.

Gempa sudah sampai di Mansion tempat tinggal Taufan semenjak berada disini Gempa baru satu kali menginjakan kaki nya di mansion megah ini itupun dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali dia kesini .

Mansion besar yang hanya ditinggali oleh Taufan saja semenjak kepergian tok Aba dan juga Kakak sulunngnya. Halilintar .

Para penjaga mansion dan juga pembantu sudah tahu mengenai status Gempa yang merupakan adik bungsu di antara Boboiboy kembar .

"Pak Suryo tolong buka gerbangnya " pinta Gempa pada penjaga gerbang .

"Siap den ." ujarnya .

Pak Suryo sudah bekerja sejak tok Aba masih hidup hingga sekarang beliau masih bekerja disini . Pak Suryo bukan asli orang sini sebenarnya pak Suryo itu asli orang Indonesia tepatnya dari Jawa Tengah jadi kebiasaan di tempat tinggalnya dulu masih melekat sampai sekarang .

"Terima kasih, pak ."

" iya, den . lagi pula inikan tugas bapak ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Gempa .

"Aden mau ketemu den Taufan ya ? tapi hampir dua hari bapak nggak lihat den Taufan pulang ." ujar pak Suryo bingung .

"Kak Taufan ada di rumah sakit pak . Saya keaini mau mengambil sesuatu ." jelas Gempa yang membuat pak Suryo semakin bingung dan juga khawatir .

"lho kenapa den Taufan ada di rumah sakit? Apa den Taufan sakit .?"

"ah Kak Taufan hanya perlu di rawat benerapa hari nanti juga sembuh ." ujar Gempa di sertai senyuman palsu agar tidak membuat pak Suryo tidak khawatir .

"kalau begitu saya masuk dulu ya pak ."

"yo wes den silahkan ."

Gempa melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai berada tepat di bawah tangga yang langsung menuju ke pintu utama .

Gempa keluar dari mobilnya . Saat membuka pintu Gempa mengucapkan salam

walaupun tidak terlalu keras.

"Assalamu'alaikum ". ucapnya pelan .

"Wa'alaikumsalam ." tubuh Gempa menegang dia hapal siapa pemilik sura dingin ini . Dan benar saja di sana duduk seorang Halilintar sambil membaca buku .

"K-kak Hali ." ucap Gempa .

Halilintar menurunkan buku yang di bacanya dan menatap Gempa .

"Dimana Taufan ?" tanya Halilintar .

"Kak Taufan ada di rumah sakit ." ujar Gempa lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Halilintar penuh selidik .

"ah i-iya kemar-in kak Taufan kecelakaan jadi dia ada di rumah sakit ." ujar Gempa sambil memencet hidungnya kebiasaan nya saat berbohong .

"Kau berbohong . " ujar Halilintar dingin dia paling tidak suka saat adik-adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya .

"jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku ! kemarilah dan ceritakan semuanya padaku ." perintah Halilintar.

Gempa menghela nafas percuma saja di berbohong kepada Halilintar apalagi dia tidak pandai bebohong . Hidung Gempa agak memerah karena tadi dia memencet hidungnya terlalu keras .

Gempa akhirnya menceritakan tentang penyakit Taufan .

"kenapa kalian tidak meberitahuku sejak awal ?" tanya Halilintar tidak percaya masalah sebesar ini dia tidak di beritahu dia merasa menjadi Kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya .

"Antarkan aku menemui Taufan sekarang ." perintah Halilintar mutlak .

" Baiklah . Kak Hali tunggu sebntar saya mau mengambil benda yang dititipkan kak Taufan ." Gempa pergi dari ruangan utama itu menuju kamar Taufan yang berada di lantai dua .

Anak itu sama kakak sendri bicaranya seformal itu , batin Halilintar .

Gempa akhirnya mendapat benda yang di carinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu .

Gempa memasukan kotak dan al-qur'an kecil itu kedalam saku jas nya .

"Ayo Kak Hali urusan saya sudah selesai ." jak Gempa kepada Halilintar .

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di mobil gempa tanpa menunggu di beri ijin oleh sang pemilik mobil halilintar masuk begitu saja kedalam mobil gempa . Tapi Gempa pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

sepenjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menjadi teman perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit .

Sesampainya di rumah sakit gempa langsung menunjukan ruang rawat Taufan .

Halilintar membuka pintu ruang rawat Taufan dan masuk kedalamnya di ikuti oleh Gempa .

"sejak kapan dia dirawat ?" Tanya Halilintar saat sudah duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di sebelah ranjang Taufan .

"sejak dua hari lalu ." jawab Gempa .

Halilintar menggenggam tangan adik pertamanya itu .

"Cepatlah sembuh Taufan ." Gumam Halilintar matanya mulai memanas tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan adik-adiknya .

Tapi jujur saja Halilintar paling tidak bisa melihat adiknya seperti ini .

Taufan tiba-tiba membuka matanya .

"Kak Hali ." ujarnya serak .

" Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pulang ." pinta Taufan .

"Iya . Tapi Kau harus sembuh dulu , bodoh . Dan kau tidak memberitahuku saat keadaanmu seperti ini ." sebenarnya Halilintar agak kesal pada adik-adiknya tapi walau bagaimanapun rasa sayang lebih mendominasi .

Taufan meringis mendengar ucapan kakaknya .

"aku hanya tak ingin membuat kak Hali khawatir ." gumam Taufan lemah tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Halilintar .

Tok...tok...tok .. saat Halilintar ingin berkata kembali suara ketuka pintu .

"Assalamu'alaikum ." terdengar suara lembut khas perempuan dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik berhijab .

"Wa'alaikumsalam ." jawaban serempak dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut .

Yaya yang melihat ada orang lain selain Taufan membeku untuk beberapa saat apalagi disana juga ada Halilintar .

"Apa aku mengganggu ?" tanya Yaya kikuk .

"Tidak . masuklah Mimi ." ucap Taufan

Yaya pun masuk lebih dalam tanpa menutup pintu . Yaya mencoba mengintip saudara-saudara Taufan pertama dia melihat Halilintar yang entah kenapa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh -menurut Yaya- lalu Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gempa dan sekitika itu pula wajah Yaya langsung pucat dia belum mengerjakan tugas yang di berika gempa bahkan dia belum bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang materi apa yang di bahas oleh dosen muda itu .

"ugh kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Alfa saja tadi ?" gumam Yaya dengan kepala yang menunduk .

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Taufan heran melihat Yaya menunduk aemakin dalam . Taufan berusaha untuk duduk di bantu oleh Gempa .

"Ya aku baik-baik saja ." ujar Yaya "Bagaimana keadaanmu apa sudah merasa lebih baik ?" tambahnya lagi.

"hmm ." gumam Taufan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memberontak keluar dari perutnya .

Taufan menutup mulutnya dan berusaha untuk bangkit tapi saat hendak berdiri badanya limbung . sebelum tubuh Taufan menyentuh lantai Gempa menangkapnya dan langsung memapah Taufan menuju kamar mandi yang ada disana .

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Gempa membaringkan kembali Kakaknya .

"lapar ." rengekan pelan Taufan bisa didengar oleh semua makhluk yang ada disana membuat salah satu diantara mereka tersenyum tipis .

"aku akan belikan makanan ." ujar Halilintar cepat .

"Tapi jangan bubur . aku muak dengan makanan seperti itu ." ucap Taufan dengan wajah lucu seperti anak kecil membuat yaya tertawa pelan .

"Hmm" Halilintar pun keluar dari ruang rawat Taufan .

"oh. aku hampir lupa , aku membawa beberapa buah untukmu ." ucap Yaya sambil menaruh buah yang di bawanya .

"wuahhh terima kasih . Mimi." ucap Taufan "Gempa bisa tolong kupaskan apel itu?" pinta Taufan sementara Gempa menurut saja.

"dasar Manja ." guman Yaya yang hanya terdengar oleh Taufan .

"aku kan sedang sakit sweetheart . sharusnya kamu yang mengupasnya ." ujar Taufan dengan sedikit godaan walaupun sedang sakit taufan tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang sakit .

"kau pasti akan merindukan kemanjaanku lho ."

"Apa ? " tanya Yaya datar .

"sudah selesai . apa perlu saya suapi juga ?" ujar gempa yang sudah selesai mengupas dan memotong nya . Taufan mengangguk lalu gempa mulai menyuapi Taufan .

"aku harus pulang ." ucap Yaya saat ingat dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya .

"ah iya . apa perlu diant-"

"tidak usah . aku bisa sendiri Taufan " Taufan tersenyum tipis

"Assalamu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikumsalam ."

Selang beberpa menit Yaya pulang datang halilintar dengan membawa makanan .

"dimana Yaya ?" tanyanya bingung saat tak mendapati gadis berhijab yang cantik itu .

"baru saja dia pulang ."

"oh ." hanya itu respon dari Halilintar.

"saya dari tadi penasaran kenapa kakak Hali kembali lagi kesini ? " tanya Gempa .

"Karena perjodohan konyol ini aku harus menemui perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku ." terdengar nada kemarahan dalam ucapan Halilintar .

"Maafkan saya ."

sebenarnya perjodohan ini seharusnya Gempa yang di jodohkan dengan rekan bisnis Ayahnya tapi Gempa kabur dan akhirnya dilimpahkan kepada Halilintar yang juga sedang ada disana saat pertempertemuan dengan calon mertuanya .

"Tidak masalah . lagi pula perjodohan ini tidak akan berlanjut jika gadis itu menolaknya . "

ucap Halilintar kalem " mungkin nanti malam aku akan menemuinya. " tambahnya lagi .

lalu mereka berrbincang mengenai aktifitas mereka sehari-hari sampai akhirnya Taufan tertidur setelah meminum obatnya .

"sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap ." kata Halilintar sambil melihat jam tangan rolex di pergelangan tangan kirinya .

"biar saya antar ." tawar Gempa meskipun sebenarnya dia masih banyak tugas yang harus di kerjakan.

"Tidak perlu . Aku tahu kau masih banyak pekerjaan ." ujarnya.

mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah sakit . Setelah menyetop taksi dan Halilintar sudah masuk kedalam taksi pun melaju di jalanan kot yang cukup lenggang itu .

Gempa kembali ke rumah sakit , tapi dia tidak ke ruang rawat Taufan melainkan keruangannya yang ada di rumah sakit ini karena dia juga bekerja disini sebagai dokter Anestesi .

Gempa lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangan nya yang dilipat di meja .

Tak lama kemudian Gempa pun tertidur dengan posisi duduk .

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Yaya langsung menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang tadi di berikan Gempa .

Saat diperjalanan Yaya sempat bertanya kepada teman nya tentang materi apa saja yang di bahas oleh Gempa tadi pagi . Dana khirnya Yaya pun harus mengerjakan nya dengan cepat karena ternyata materi yang di bahas oleh Gempa tidaklah sedikit .

Tinggak lima menit lagi hingga jam delapan tiba untung saja dia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Astagfirullah . aku lupa meminta alamat email pak Gempa ."

Yaya cepat-cepat menelpon temannya dan meminta alamat email Gempa . Setelah mendapatkannya Yaya berterima kasih dan langsung mengirimkan tugasnya tersebut kepada Gempa .

"Alhamdulillah . akhirnya selesai juga ." Yaya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Entah karena lelah atau hal lain nya Yaya pun akhirnya tertidur .

Yaya terbangun pukul 2 malam tanpa membuang waktu Yaya beranjak dari tempattidur nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berwudhu .

setelah selesai berwudhu Yaya menggelarkan sajadah menghadap kiblat dan melakukan kegitan rutinnya di setiap sepertiga malam yakni shalat tahajud setelah selesai melaksanakan shalat tahajud Yaya lekas berdzikir dan mengaji sampai Adzan subuh berkumandang .

setelah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya Yaya bersiap berangkat kuliah hari ini dia ada kuliah hanya samapai siang jadi sisanya Yaya bisa menjenguk Taufan . Entah kenapa Yaya merasa ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan taufan . _'apa aku merindukannya ?'_ Yaya tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu .

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya melewati jadwal kuliah pertama dengan baik dan kini mata pelajaran yang di pegang oleh Gempa .

Saat dosen muda itu masuk para mahasiswi menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja sementara Yaya terlihat bisa saja .

Setelah Gempa berbicara panjang lebar di depan Mahasiswa-mahasiswi nya Gempa pun mengakhiri sesi kuliahnya.

Di ruangan itu saat ini hanya ada tiga orang yakni Yaya , Gempa dan Alfa .

Lalu Alfa erjalan mendekati Yaya sementara Gempa masih membereskan kertas-kertas yang bergelwtakan di meja khusus dosen .

"Yaya ? " panggil Alfa lalu Yaya pun menoleh .

"ya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu ." ucapnya tegas . Yaya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Alfa selanjutnya .

"Sebenarnya sejak awal melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu . Dan sekarang sebelum ada orang lain selain aku yang memilikimu aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku ." ucap Alfa tegas dan jelas . Langsung dan tanpa basa basi.

Mata Yaya terbelalak mendengar penyataan Alfa .

"Maaf Alfa aku tidak bisa. " ucap Yaya berusaha sehalus mungkin menolak Alfa .

"Kenapa ? apa karena keyakinan kita berbeda ? aku mau masuk agama mu jika itu yang kamu mau ."

" Maaf bukan karena itu hanya saja ..." Yaya binngung harus berkata apa lagi .

"baiklah kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang aku akan menunggu samapai kau siap . " lalu Alfa pergi begitu saja mmeninggalkan Yaya yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yaya bisa bantu saya mebawa kertas kertas ini keruangan saya .?" Suara Gempa menyadarkan Yaya .

"I-ya pak ." Yaya pun mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Gempa dan mengikuti Gempa dari belakang .

Sesampainya di rungan Gempa , Yaya menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut di meja Gempa .

"Terimakasih . kamu boleh pergi ."

" ah iya saya hampir lupa . ini makalah yang belum sempat saya kumpulkan. " Yaya meletakan makalah nya di meja Gempa lalu pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya berjalan dengan riang di lorong rumah sakit entah kenapa dia merasa senang saat akan bertemu dengan Taufan .

"Assalamu'alaikum ." ucap Yaya saat sudah samapai di ruang rawat taufan .

"Wa'alaikumusalam ." jawab sebuah sura dari dalam .

Taufan terduduk di ranjang sambil memandang keluar jendela .Lalu diapun menoleh kearah Yaya dan menyuruhnya duduk di dekatnya .

"Mimi ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu." ucap Taufan tiba-tiba .

"Hmm?" respon Yaya .

"Kau tahu Mimi saat tok Aba meninggal hanya kamu yang mau menghiburku . Saat aku ditinggalkan oleh kakakku hanya kamu yang menemaniku . Saat aku terpuruk dalam kesepian kau selalu membangkitkanku dengan selalu bersamaku . Sshhh..." Taufan seperti menahan sakit dan memegang perutnya .

"kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Yaya khawatir .

"Ya . Dengar! Kau tahu bahwa cinta itu adalah Fitrah dari Allah." Yaya mengmengangguk " Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melamarmu dan menjadikanmu perempuan yang halal bagiku . ggghhh. " Taufan terlihat kesakitan.

"sebaiknya kita panggil dokter ." kata yaya cepat .

"Jangan . Kumahon dengarkan aku sampai selesai Yaya ." Yaya tersentak saat taufan memanggilnya dengan namanya bukan nama panggilan yang biasa Taufan ucapkan .

Mata Yaya berkaca-kaca melihat taufan yang kesakitan tapi dia harus tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Taufan .

"ulurkan tangan mu ." perintah Taufan dan Yaya pun mengulurkan tangannya lalu taufan meletakan sebuah mushaf al-qur'an di tangan kanan yaya dan kotak kecil di tangan kirinya .

Yaya menatap bingung kearahTaufan .

"ugh . hahah... hahh... hhah ak-khu ter-lalu pengecut untuk melamarmu di hadapan Abimu . " ucap Taufan dengan terbata-bata dan nafas yang memburu .

"mungkin ini hari terakhirku . walaupun aku tidak bisa bersamamu jagalah pemberian dariku anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dariku . Arrrggghh ..." Taufan berteriak keras sambil memegangi perutnya dia tampak sangat kesakitan .

Yaya menaruh benda pemberian dari taufan diatas nakas dan berlari keluar sambil berteriak minta tolong dengan berlinang air mata .

Kebetulan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Taufan melewati lorong dan langsung menghampiri Yaya .

"Ada apa ?" tanya dokter pirang itu .

"Tolong selamatkan Taufan ." Lalu dia masuk di ikuti asistennya dan juga Yaya .

Karena replex dan cemas juga khawatir tanpa sadar Yaya megenggam tangan kanan taufan .

Lalu dokter tadi mulai menyuntikan sesuatu ke tangan Taufan . Sebelum taufan kehilangan kesadarannya dis mengucapkan .

 _"Aku mencintaimu . Mimi ."_ walaupun pelantapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Yaya .

Taufan pun kehilangan kesadarannya .

"siapkan ruamg operasi !" perintah dokter Ochobot kepada asistennya .

Lalu dokter itu keluar dan menelpon seseorang .

Yaya mulai terisak pelan lalu datang beberapa orang dengan dan membawa Taufan menuju ruang operasi .

Yaya mengikuti mereka tapi saat akan masuk ke ruang operasi dia di tahan oleh seorang suster .

"Maaf anda tunggu di luar saja ." ucapnya lalu menutup pintu .

Selang beberapa menit adzan ashar berkumandang Yaya mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya dan beranjak ke mesjid berdo'a kepada Allah agar memberikan keselamatan untuk Taufan .

Setelah selesai shalat dan berdoa Yaya kembali ke tempat tadi dan duduk di kursi tunggu .

Lalu gempa datang dengan berlari-lari .

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakak saya ?" tanyanya pada Yaya .

Yaya menggeleng pelan .

Gempa menelpon Halilintar untuk datang ke rumah sakit .

Gempa pun duduk di kursi tunggu .

Halilintar datang sama seperti kedatangan Gempa tadi . Mereka pun menunggu dalam diam.

Yaya menggenggam kotak kecil pemberian dari Taufan .

sudah hampir dua jam tapi belum ada tanda-tanda seorang dokter keluar dan mengabarkan berita baik.

Tepat dua jam barulah seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah yang kelihatan sangat lelah . Yaya mempunyai firasat buruk .

 _'kumohon Ya Allah jangan ambil Taufan secepat ini '_ batin Yaya cemas .

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ." Yaya tidak bisa menahan air matanya meluncur begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya .

"Boboiboy Taufan meninggal hari Jum'at pukul 17.00 " ujar dokter itu .

Gempa menerobos masuk kedalam ruang operai dan melihat kakanya hampir seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi kain putih .

Gempa menggucang-guncangkan bahu kakaknya yang sudah tiada itu .

"Kak bangung . jangan bercanda . kakak sudah berjanji pada saya ." Gempa menagis sejadi-jadinya ."Kakak bangun ." ujarnya lemah

Halilintar masuk juga keruangan itu di ikuti Yaya tapi Yaya tidak berani masuk lebih dalam .

Halilintar yang tidak tahan melihat Taufan yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan wajh yang tersenyum pergi dari ruangan itu .

"KAK BANGUNNNN ." teriak Gempa .

Yaya menghampiri Gempa dan mencoba menenagkannya .

"Sudah pak ." ucap Yaya .

Greepp ... tiba-tiba Gempa memeluk Yaya .

Yaya membeku

"Dia bebohong pada saya dia tidak menepati janjinya ." ujar Gempa .

untuk beberapa saat mereka berada di posisi itu sampai sesorang datang .

"Maaf kami harus memandikan nya terlwbih dahulu . "

Gempa pun melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut mendorong brankar .

Sementara Yaya bersiap untuk pulang dan mungkin memberitahu orang tuanya .

Yaya pulang dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah ibunya yang melihat hal itu khawatir .

"lho kok kamu nangis ada apa ? cerita sama ummi ." ujar ibunya yang menyambut kepulangan Yaya .

Yaya langsung memeluk Uminya

"Taufan meninggal ummi ." Yaya berkata dengan suara serak akibat terus menagis .

"Innalillahiwa'innailaihiraaji'un ."

"Sekarang dia ada dimana ?"

"masih di rumah sakit ."

"sudah jangan menangis." ibu yaya mengusap punggung Yaya . Tubuh yaya bergetar karena tangis .

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai di mandikan dan di kain kafani jenazah Taufan di bawa di kediamannya yang sudah terlihat banyak orang yang datang untuk melayat .

Halilintar sibuk menelpon ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan bahakan disaat seperti inipun merwka tidak bisa di hubungi .

"Oh sh*t . kenapa si tua itu tidak mengangkat telpon nya ." sudah hampir ratusan kali Halilintar mencoba menelpon orang tuanya tapi selalu sajtidak di angkat malah di matikan .

"aku tidak peduli lagi kalau dia tidak datang . Kupastikan dia akan menyesala ." ujar Halilintar .

Kerena hari sudah malam jadi Taufan akan di makamkan besoknya .

Gempa tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Taufan .

esok paginya semua orang berkumpul di pemakaman . taufan sudah di kuburkan tapat di samping makam kakeknya .

Saat semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman hanya tinggal Halilintar dan juga Gempa yang masih setia diam disana .

" Ayo kita pulang ." ajak Halilintar .

"Kakak pulang saja duluan saya masih ingin disini ."

"sampai kapan kau mau disini ? itu tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali ."

hujan mulai turun .

"kalau kakak mau pulang silahkan ." Gempa sedikit membentak Halilintar .

"aku juga sama kehilangannya sepertimu . kumuhon mengertilah . Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seorang adik lagi ."

Gempa memandang Halilintar lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Halilintar .

Dengan baju yang basah kuyup merwka masuk ke mobil .

Lalu sopir pun mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah mansion .

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya termenung sendiri di kamarnya sambil menggenggam kotak yang di berikan Taufan kepadanya . sementara mushaf al-qur'an yang bersampul pink sudah dia simpan .

Sejak taufan memeberikan benda ini pada Yaya , Yaya belum pernah membukanya .

Lalu saat ini Yaya akan membukanya dan ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih polos dan juga sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan .

 _LAA TAHZAN INNALLAHA MA'ANA_

Air mata Yaya pun kembali mengalir .

"kenapa tidak dari dulu ?" gumam Yaya lirih ditemani tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya .

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf ya telat updet selain karena kurangnya waktu kondisi tubuh saya juga kurang sehat .**

 **Buat Yang udah comen dan membaca fic ku ini terima Kasih banyak .**

 **khusus untukyang comen terima kasih banyak karena berkat komentar dari kalian saya jadi semangat mengetik .**

 **And jangan lupa dong follow dan klik fovorit ceritaaku yang absurd ini .. hiks *ngarep banget lu thor .**

 **oke sekian dari saya .**

 **ps:jangan lupa jadikan al-qur'an sebagai bacaan utama**


	3. chapter 3

Kematian itu suatu kepastian tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyangkal hal itu . Kematian juga bisa datang kapanpun.

Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Taufan . Bicara soal Taufan , Yaya sedikit kecewa kenapa Taufan mengatakan perasaannya di saat dia tengah berjuang melawat penyakitnya ? dan kenapa Taufan tidak memberitahunya tentang penyakitnya sejak awal ? Mungkin ... kalau Taufan memberitahunya dari awal tidak akan begini . Mungkin jika .. ah mungkin ini memang saatnya Yaya berdamai dengan kenyataan . Taufan sudah mati dan tidak bisa hidup kembali , kan ?

Karena kemarin Yaya tidak ikut ke pemakaman Taufan jadi hari ini Yaya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir Taufan .

Pagi ini cukup cerah . Setelah selesai sarapan dan minta izin kepada abi dan ummi nya Yaya pun berangkat menuju pemakaman .

Tak memakan waktu lama sekitar 20 menit Yaya sudah sampai di pemakaman umum . Dan kini Yaya berdiri di samping pusara dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan Boboiboy Taufan .

Yaya berjongkok di sampinya dan mulai memanjatkan doa .

Setelah selesai Yaya menatap batu nisan itu dengan pandangan sendu .

"Kamu pasti bahagia disana kan ? " Yaya mulai bermonolog " ah. kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku begitu cepat ? " Yaya tidak dapat menahan air matanya jatuh begitu saja .

"Aku senang kamu mau memberitahukan perasaan mu padaku . hiks .. ah kenapa aku malah menangis lagi sih ?"

Yaya tidak sadar di belakangnya ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang karangan bunga. Jadi Yaya melanjutkan percakapan satu arahnya .

"Ternyata ucapanmu tempo hari yang lalu benar ... aku merindukanmu Taufan ." Yaya mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata .

"aah.. aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus ...

lagi pula kau pasti bahagia disana kamu bisa berjumpa tok aba disana ." Gumam Yaya .

Orang yang berda tempat di belakang Yaya mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Yaya . Lalu pemuda tersebut melangkah ke sisi lain makam Taufan dan meletakan karangan bunganya di atas pusara .

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat saat melihat seorang pria yang ada di depannya . Cepat-cepat Yaya menghapus air matanya .

"Kamu pasti dekat sekali ya dengan kakak saya ?" ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Yaya tersentak kaget .

"a .. uhmm ." Yaya hanya mengagguk dan bergumam .

"Apa kamu kekasih kakak saya ?" ujarnya lagi tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara .

"Bu-bukan ." Ditanya seperti itu Yaya jadi gelagapan . Tapi dia dan Taufan memang tidak berpacaran mereka hanya berteman dan Yaya sudah mengaggap Taufan seperti kakaknya sendiri .

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi dan akhirnya Yaya pamit pada pemuda itu karena Yaya ada jadwal kuliah siang ini .

.

...

Setelah selesai kuliah Yaya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lumayan kan setelah hari-hari yang menguras emosi seharusnya sekarang waktu yang tepat sekaligus mengalihkan pikiran , pikir Yaya .

Namun naas bukannya refreshing Yaya malah melihat kecelakaan lalulintas . Sebuah mobil Camry metalik bertabrakan dengan sebuah mini truk .

Yaya menghampiri kerumunan orang karena ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya .

Dan betapa kagetnya Yaya saat melihat siapa yang menjadi korban kecelakaan .

"Astagfirullaha'adzim " di depan Yaya terlihat Gempa terkulai di balik kursi kemudi dengan darah yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya . Yaya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu.

" apa sudah ada yang memanggil ambulan ?" pekik Yaya .

"sudah ." jawab seseorang yang Yaya tidak tahu siapa karena di sekitarnya banyak orang .

Yaya mengambil saputangan yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana dan meletakannya di kening Gempa agar tidak mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak .

"kenapa bisa seperti ini "bisik Yaya lirih .

Tak lama kemudia datang ambulans . Karena tidak ada orang yang menjadi wali Gempa jada Yaya merasa punya ke wajiban untuk menolong _dosennya_ .

Yayapun ikut naik kedalam ambulans .

Setelah melewati masa kritis akhirnya Gempapun di pindahkan keruang rawat VIP . Tidak ada luka yang serius kecuali di bagian kepala, Gempa yang terbentur cukup keras .

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya digantikan oleh sinar lembut bulan dan selama itu pula Gempa belum membuka matanya . Dan selama itu pula Yaya dengan setia menunggu di samping Gempa hingga Yayapun tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan tertidur di samping Gempa dengan posisi duduk .

Tak lama kemudian masuklah pria dengan setelah formal yang ternyata adalah Halilintar . Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan juga cemas dia menhampiri Gempa dan menyentuh tangan adiknya .

"Gempa ." ucapnya lirih .

Jujur setelah kematian Taufan , Hallilintar tidak akan sanggup bila harus kehilangan Gempa .

"Mmhh .." Yaya terbangun dang mengerjapkan matanya .

"Hali ?" Yaya yang baru setengah menggumamkan nama pria yang kini sedang menatapnya .

"kamu ngapain disini ?" ujar Yaya yang belum ingat situasi .

"Aku juga Kakaknya Gempa , Ya ." Halilintar menghela nafas . Yaya mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri pelan .

"oh bagaimana aku bisa lupa ." Gumam Yaya .

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolong Gempa ." Ujar Halilintar tulus .

" uhm - sama-sama ." ujar Yaya "ah . aku harus segera pulang ." seru Yaya tiba-tiba .

"Biar kuantar ." tawar Halilintar .

"Tidak usah . Terimakasih ,aku bisa pulang sendiri ." tolak Yaya halus .

"Ini sudah malam, Ya . Dan aku tidak suka di bantah ." Ujar Halilintar tegas .

"Baiklah ." Saat hendak beranjak tiba-tiba tangan Yaya di genggam oleh tangan Gempa .

"Jangan pergi ." Gumam Gempa masih menutup mata tapi genggaman pada tangan Yaya menguat membuat Yaya duduk kembali dan mengelus tangan Gempa pelan .

"Saya masih disini ." ucap Yaya halus . Yaya menatap Gempa dengan tatapan sendu .

"Mungkin aku akan di sini sebentar lagi ."

"Hm ." Halilintar memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan VIP itu .

"Sepertinya kamu dekat dengan adik-adikku ." ujar Halilintar tiba-tiba .

"Eh ? Maksudmu ?"

"Aku tahu kau dulu dekat dengan Taufan dan sekarang Gempa ."

"Tidak . Tidak , aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat pak Gempa dan aku merasa aku harus menolongnya ." jawab Yaya jujur karena kenyataan nya memang seperti itu .

"Hmm ." Gumam Halilintar mengakhiri obrolan mereka karena setelah itu hanya ada keheninngan.

Beberpa jam berlalu dan Yaya mulai cemas , dia harus segera pulang ummi dan abi pasti cemas dan lagi handphone Yaya mati .

"kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang ." ujar Yaya dan hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun lagi-lagi tangan Gempa menggenngamnya .

"Jangan pergi ." gumam Gempa lagi seperti tadi .

"Ya ampun ." gumam Yaya gusar .

Halilintar mengahmpiri Yaya dan secara perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Gempa pada Yaya .

"Nah ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang ."

"Lebih baik kamu tetap disini Hali ." ujar Yaya dan sebelum Halilintar bisa mendebat Yaya sudah bicara kembali " Kasian kan pak Gempa sepertinya tidak mau di tinggal sendiri ." tambahnya .

"Tapi kamu yakin ?" Halilintar meragu . Masalahnya ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolong adiknya pulang sendirian .

"Sangat yakin ." Yaya berusaha menunjukan wajah yang meyakinkan walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya Yaya cemas .

" Hahh . Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ."

"Pasti ."Bohong handphone Yaya saja mati bagaimana dia bisa menghubungi Halilintar dan lagi dia tidak mempunyai nomor handphone Halilintar .

"Aku pulang dulu . Assalamu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikumsalam ."

Yaya keluar dari ruang inap Gempa berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tidak pernah sepi walaupun pada saat malam hari tidak sepeadat siang hari .

Saat Yaya sudah hampir sampai di pintu utama seseorang memabggilnya .

"Yaya ." Yaya menoleg dan mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya .

"Alfa ?" gumam Yaya bingung .

"Sedang apa kamu disini ?" ujar mereka bersamaan .

Alfa terkekeh pelan .

"Ayahku bekerja disin . Kamu sedang apa disini ?" tanya Alfa .

"Aku ..aku itu - em pak Gempa kecelakaan dan aku em menolongnya ."

"Benarkah ? kapan ?"

" tadi sore ."

"terus sekarang kamu mau kemana malam-malam begini ?" tanya Alfa .

"Pulang ."

"Biar aku antar ." tawar Alfa .

"Tidak usah Alfa , aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu ." tolak Yaya halus .

" Tentu tidak . Lagi pula ini sudah malam bahaya kalau kamu pulang sendiri ."

Dan akhirnya Yaya pun pulang dengan diantar Alfa .

"Sekarang aku sudah Islam , Ya ." ujar Alfa tiba-tiba saat di tengah perjalanan .

Mata Yaya membelalak lebar tidak percaya ucapan Alfa tempo hari ternyata benar-benar terjadi .

"Jika suatu saat aku melamarmu apa kamu akan menerimaku ?"

Dan Yaya semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya .

"Apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan ?" ujar Yaya tidak nyambung .

Alfa terkekeh "aku sehat Yaya sangat sehat ." ujar Alfa .

Yaya menghela nafas " Alfa , aku ingin bertanya padamu ."

"ya?"

" apa alasanmu masuk islam ?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin bersamamu ." jawab Alfa cepat .

"Maafkan aku . Jika alasannya seperti itu aku tidak bisa . Kamu harus meluruskan niatmu jangan hanya karena aku . Jika seperti ini aku melihatmu seperti manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab ." ujar Yaya tegas .

Alfa terdiam apa yang di katakan Yaya sepenuhnya adalah benar Alfa juga membenarkan hal itu dalam hati .

Berakhir pembicaraan berakhir juga perjalanan karena mereka sudah sampai tepan di depan rumah Yaya yang dan disana abi Yaya tengah menunggunya dengan raut wajah cemas .

Yaya keluar dari dalam mobil Alfa .

Alfa juga ikut keluar .

"Yaya kamu dari mana saja ? kenapa handphone mu tidak aktif ? dan kenapa baru pulang jam segini ?" abi Yaya memberondong Yaya dengan banyak pertanyaan .

"Maafin Yaya , bi . Handphone Yaya mati -" dan sebelum bisa melanjutkan padangan abi Yaya beralih pada Alfa .

"Dan siapa dia ?" tunjuk abi Yaya terarah pada Alfa .

"oh ini Alfa ."

" apa hubungan kamu dengan Yaya ?"sifat complex ayahnya kambuh lagi Yaya menghela nafas , Alfa mengerjapkan matanya .

"dia hanya teman Yaya bi ."

entah kenapa saat Yaya mengucapkan itu Alfa merasa tidak suka .

Alfa mengangguk lemah karena pandangan abi Yaya belum juga terlepas darinya .

"Alfa terimakasih ya karena sudah mengantarkanku ."

"iya sama-sama . Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ."

setelah itu Alfa pamit dan meninggalkan rumah Yaya dengan perasaan tak menentu pikranya masih penuh dengan percakapannya dengan Yaya sebelumnya .

 _'kamu harus meluruskan niatmu .'_

Aku harus bagaimana lagi , pikir Alfa gusar .

.

...

.

Ke esokan paginya Yaya sudah siap berangkat kuliah . Saat sudah di luar rumah seseorang menelpon nya nomor handphone nyapun baru .

'siapa ya ?' pikir Yaya .

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Assalamu'alaikum , Yaya ?"_

 _"Ya ?"_

 _" ini Gempa ."_

 _"Oh pak Gempa ."_

 _"Apa kamu ada waktu luang hari ini ?"_ suara Gempa terdengar lemah .

 _"Saya ada kuliah sampai siang nanti . Mungkin kalau sore bisa ."_

 _"Bisakah kamu kerumah sakit setelah selesai kuliah ada yang ingin saya bicarakan ."_

 _"Baiklah . Tapi saya tidak bisa berjanji ."_

 _"Iya tidak apa-apa ."_

panggilan masih tersambung Yaya tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk menutup telepon karena takut dikira tidak sopan smentara itu Gempa juga bingung karena biasanya bukan dia yang menutup tlepon terlebih dahulu .

 _"Hallo ?"_

 _"Iya ?"_

 _"Bukanya kamu mau kuliah ?"_

 _"eh -iya . Kalu begitu saya tutup dulu telponnya . Assalamu'alikum ."_

 _"Wa'alaikumsalam ."_

Setelah itu Yaya pun berangkat kuliah .

.

...

Saat kuliah berlangsung Yaya merasa hari ini Alfa selalu menghindarinya .

 _'apa karena kejadian semalamya ?'_ pikir Yaya .

Tapi Yaya tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing .

Yaya tahu Alfa itu cukup pintar untuk menangkap maksud ucapan Yaya malam tadi .

Selesai kuliah Yaya memutuskan untuk ke supermarket terlebih dahulu . Tidak enakkan kalau menjenguk orang sakit tanpa membawa apa-apa . Yah walaupun ini tak bisa di sebut menjenguk sih .

Setelah membeli beberapa buah Yaya menghentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat jadi tanpa menunggu lama Yaya langsung menuju rumah sakit .

Sesampainya disana Yaya langsung menuju kamar rawat inap Gempa .

"Assalamu'alikum ."

"Wa'alaikumsalam . Masuklah ."

Yaya menghampiri Gempa dan duduk di kursi yang berda tepat di samping ranjang pasien .

"Bagaimana keadaan bapak ?"

"alhamdulillah cukup baik ." ujar Gempa di sertai senyuman lemah ."ngomong-omong kalau di luar kuliah panggil saya Gempa saja panggilan 'bapak' membuat saya merasa berpuluh-puluh tahun lebih tua ."

"hihihi . Baiklah , Gempa ." ujar Yaya di sertai senyuman manis yang tertangkap oleh sepasang netra sewarna hazel yang memikat . Gempa merona .

"oh ya saya bawakan buah buahan untuk pa-ehm maksunya Gempa ."

Gempa tersenyum .

"Terimakasih dan Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku ." ujar Gempa tulus .

"Sama-sama . Lagi pula itu sudah kewajiban saya kan ?" Gempa hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yaya .

Setelah itu mereka membicarakan banyak hal dari maslah perkuliahan hingga hal sepele yanng baisa di bicarakan oleh teman dekat .

Hingga tak terasa sudah hari sudah menjelang sore .

"aku harus pulang sekarang ." ujar Yaya sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore .

"Hmm . Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini ." dan untuk pertama kalinya Gempa tidak berbicar formal pada seorang perempuan .

"Sama-sama . aku pamit dulu Assalamu'alaikum ."

"Wa'alaikumsalam ."

.

...

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak kecelakan Gempa dan sekarang Gempa sudah menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari walaupun masih di batasi oleh beberapa hal .

Dan selama itu pula keberadaan Yaya menjadi semakin jelas dan entah kenapa Gempa jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Yaya .

 _'astagfirullahal'adzim , Gempa berhentilah memikirkan Yaya '._ Dalam hati Gempa mewanti-wanti agar tidak memikirkan Yaya .

Hari ini Gempa tidak ada tugas apapun jadi dia hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya .

Tak berselang lama Halilintar datang ke apartemen Gempa dan dia juga ikut duduk santai setelah Gempa membuatkannya minuman .

"tumben kak Hali kesini . Ada perlu apa ?" tanya Gempa to the point .

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika dan aku berharap kamu mau perusahaan tok Aba ." ujar Halilintar serius .

Gempa kaget , tentu saja .

"Tapi Kak Hali tahu sendirikan selain Dokter saya juga mengajar akan sulit mengatur waktu ." Gempa berkilah .

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk berhenti mengajar ."

"Tapi -"

"Aku tidak ingin perusahaan yang sudah tok abah buat dan usaha yang sudah dilakukan Taufan untuk mengembangkan perusahaan jadia sia-sia . "

Gempa dilema .

"Aku tahu kamu bisa Gempa aku tidak akan memintamu berhenti jadi dokter tapi aku berharap besar padamu ."

"Baiklah . "

Dan untuk hari itu senyum yang sangat langka dari Halilintar terlihat .

.

...

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya saya mengajar disini ." ujar Gempa saat sesi mengajar nya hampir habis .

Hal itu disambut dengan petanyaan bernada kecewa yang kebanyakan di ajukan oleh mahasiswi perempuan .

Yaya menatap bingung kearah Gempa sementara Gempa sendiri mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak melihat kearah Yaya karena entah sejak kapan kalau dia terus melihat Yaya tidak terasa baik untuk jantungnya .

"Saya berterimakasih karena selama ini kalian mau menerima saya sebagai dosen kalian dan saya juga minta maaf jika selama ini perkataan saya ataupun prilaku saya yang kurang baik ."

Setelah memberikan beberapa kalimat motivasi dan sedikit kata-kata perpisahan Gempa pun keluar dari kelas .

Dan Gempa benar-benar berhenti menjadi dosen .

.

...

Hari pertama bekerja di perusahaan tidak begitu sulit karena pada dasrnya Gempa memang sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini dulu sebelum dia bekerja menjadi seorang dokter tentunya .

Dan ternyata sekertaris pribadinya yang merupan teman dari Kakaknya sangat ramah yah walupun terkadang dia beraikap menyebalkan .

"Maaf pak di luar ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda ." ujar Gopal yang merupakan asisten pribadinya .

"Suruh saja dia masuk ." Gopal mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Gempa untuk memanggil orang itu .

"Yo , Gempa lama tak jumpa ?" ujar seorang pria berkacamata nila .

"Fang ." Seru Gempa senang.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Gempa .

"Gopal tolong buatkan kopi ." Gopal mengangguk patuh dan segera membuatkan kopi untuk bosnya dan juga teman bosnya .

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Fang .

"Seperti yang anda lihat ."

"Berhentilah bicara formal bodoh kau membuat kita terlihat tua ." mereka tertawa . Fang adalah teman pertama yang di miliki Gempa sejak awal kedatangannya ke Malaysia .

"Maaf aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini ." ujar Gempa " oh ya kudengar kamu sudah menikah ?" tanya Gempa lagi .

"Tentu saja . Dan kau kenapa tidak datang ha ?"

"Maafkan aku hari itu aku sedang sangat sibuk ." ujar Gempa menyesal .

"Sudahlah ."

Tak lama kemudian Gopal masuk membawa dua buah gelas yang masih mengepulkan asap setelah menaruhnya di meja Gopal pun keluar memberi ruang agar bosnya dan juga temannya bisa bercengkrama dengan lebih leluasa .

"ku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan ?"

"Ya aku memang mengalami kecelakan sebulan yang lalu kurasa tapi tidak ada yang serius kok ."

"Bagaiman bisa ?" tanya Fang .

Dan di mulailah cerita panjang dari Gempa dimulai dari kakaknya yang meninggal hingga tentang Yaya .

"Yaya ? sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya . Kalau tidak salah dia ini temannya Istriku ." Lalu Fang tersenyum jahil . "Kamu menyukai si Yaya ini ya ?"

Gempa menghela nafas .

"aku tidak tahu ." Gumamnya .

"Dari yang kudengar sepertinya dia perempuan yang baik kenapa kau tidak mencoba sebuah hubungan dengannya ." Saran Fang .

"Tidak bisa Fang . Dalam agamaku hal seperti pacaran dan sejenisnya itu dilarang kecuali ada ikatan yang sah " jelas Gempa "dan bahkan memikirkan sesorang yang bukan mahramnya saja itu sudah termasuk zina pikiran ." tambah Gempa lagi .

Fang menyeringai "Nah kalau begitu kau lamar saja dia lagi pula kan sudah terlanjur sering memikirkannya kan daripada jadi dosa ."

ucapan Fang dengan telak mengena pada Gempa .

Gempa terdiam ."Apa aku bisa ?" tanya Gempa pelan .

"Kau bisa . Lagi pula umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah dan kau juga tidak perlu pusing memikirkan pekerjaan ."

Semua yang dikatakan Fang benar Gempa juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya .

"Bagaimana kalau di tolak ?"

"Dasar penakut ."Fang mencibir " setidaknya coba saja dulu ."

.

...

Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya Gempa benar-benar datang ke rumah Yaya dengan di temani Halilintar .

Awalnya Halilintar kaget mendengar permintaan Gempa namun pada akhirnya disinilah dia menemani Gempa berperan sebagai walinya untuk melamar seorang yang sangat dikenal Halilintar .

Setelah bercakap-cakap ringan dengan orang tua Yaya , Gempa mulai bicara pada intinya .

"Sebenarnya niat saya datang kesini ingin mengkhitbah putri Anda dan juga meminta restu dari Anda ." ujar Gempa lancar .

Ayah dan ibu Yaya terbelalak sebentar kemudian mereka tersenyum .

"apa alasan kamu ingin menikahi putri saya ?"

"Begini om dalam agama kita memikirkan seseorang yang bukan mahramnya di anggap zina (zina pikiran) dan masalahnya putri Anda tidak bisa pergi dari pikiran saya . untuk menghindari hal tersebut saya ingin melamar putri Anda ."

Ayah Yaya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Gempa . Dilihat dari manapun Gempa memang sosok yang bertanggung jawab dia bisa mempercayakan putrinya pada Gempa kan ? Lagi pula dia juga cukup kenal dengan keluarga tok aba ini .

"Kalau om pasti merestui tapi semua keputusan om serahkan pada Yaya ."ujarnya bijak " Umi coba panggil Yaya ."

tak lama kemudian datanglah Yaya dan juga uminya mereka Yaya duduk dengan di apit oleh kedua orang tuanya .

"Nah Yaya kedatangan Gempa dan Halilintar kesini untuk melamarmu apa Yaya mau menerimanya ?" penjelasan ayah Yaya membuat Yaya kaget tentu saja . Bingung , iya . Senang , sedikit .

"umhh - bukanya Halilintar sudah di jodohkan ya? " mungkin penjelasan dari abinya kurang terperinci yang akhirnya membuat Yaya salah paham .

"Yang melamar kamu nak Gempa ." ujar umi Yaya lembut mata Yaya terbelalak .

"jadi bagaiman umi dan abi tidak akan memaksa semua keputusan ada padamu ."

Dilema . Itu yang dirasakan Yaya saat ini dan juga sedikit malu karena mengira Halilintarlah yang melamarnya . Kenapa kembar Boboiboy selalu membuatnya terkejut dan perasaan lainnya yang jika di istilahkan dalam bahasa singkatnya bingung .

"Bisakah memberi Yaya waktu untuk memikirkannya ?" ujar Yaya pelan taapi dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana .

"Tidak masalah ."

Setelah itu dua Boboiboy itupun pamit .

...

.

Keesokan paginya Yaya dan Gempa bertemu di sebuah kafe entah itu murni kebetulan atau memang sudah di takdirkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa .

Hari itu masih pagi dan Yaya yang memang sudah menjadi pelanggan setia di kafe itu memilih untuk sarapan di san sebelum kuliah Yaya memesan pancake dan teh lemon .

Dan Gempa yang hari ini juga akan berangkat kerja namun belum sempat sarapn memutuskan untuk sekenar mampir ke kafe untuk mengganjal perut .

Dan disinilah mereka duduk berhadaan dengan canggung .

"emh -Gempa "

"Ya ?"

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melamarku ?"

"Saya akan menjawab saat kamu juga sudah menjawab ."ujar Gempa "itu terdengar adilkan ." Gempa tersenyum kecil senyum formal yang biasa dia gunakan saat berb

.

...

Yaya pulang ke rumah sore hari dengan wajah muram dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya .

Tok ... tok ...

"Ya boleh Ummi masuk ?"

"Iya masuk saja ummi pintunya tidak di kunci kok ." seru Yaya dari dalam kamar .

Ibu Yaya melihat putrinya berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan saat umminya semakin makin dekat Yaya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk .

"apa ada yang mau ummi bicarakan pada Yaya ?" Umminya tersnyum mendengar pertanyaan putri sulungnya .

"Ummi hanya ingin tahu apa jawaban kamu tentang lamaran Gempa kemarin ?"

"Entahlah Ummi Yaya bingung . Yaya takut salah mengambil keputusan ."

Ummi Yaya mengelus puncak kepala putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang .

"Kamu tahu , Ummi sudah melakukan shalat istikharah dan meminta pentunjuk kepada Allah dan di mimpi ummi selalu muncul nak Gempa ini .Umi rasa nak Gempa ini adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan baik hati . ummi sangat senang kalau kamu mau menerima lamaran nak Gempa ."

"Tapi Mi-"

"Kamu juga nggak bisa terus menggantung nak Gempa dengan keputusan kamu ."ujar umi Yaya bijak .

"Ummi nggak akan maksa kamu untuk menerima nak Gempa semua keputusan umi serahkan semuanya sama Yaya ."

"Oh ya abi mengundang nak Gempa untuk makan malam di rumah malam ini ." mata Yaya membelalak lebar .

"Kok Yaya nggak di kasih tahu ?"

"Kan barusan udah di kasih tahu ." umminya tertawa kecil , Yaya cemmberut .

"Ummi ke dapur dulu ya nyiapin buat makan malam ."

.

...

Malam haripun tiba terlihat di ruang makan ada ayah , umi ,Yaya dan juga Gempa kalau adik Yaya sedang mengaji di Masjid .

"Ayo silahkan di makan ."

Merekapun makan dengan di selingi obrolan ringan . Hingga tiba-tiba abi Yaya berbicara .

"Nah sebenernya om menagjak Gempa makan malam disini untuk mendengar keputusan dari Yaya ."

"Jadi Yaya bagaimana keputusanmu nak ?" tambah abinya lagi .

 _"Bismillah. "_ ujar Yaya dalam hati .

"Sa-saya terrima lamarannya Gempa ."

"Alhamdulillah ." ujar ibu dan ayahnya Yaya .

Sementara itu Gempa termenung sebentar sebenarnya dia tidak terlaalu berekspetasi tinggi tapi dalam hati dia bersyukur .

Gempa tersenyum .

"Jadi kapan kamu mau halalin Yaya ?" tanya ibu Yaya .

"InsyaAllah secepatnya ." ujar Gempa penuh keyakinan .

"wah bagus itu . Kapan kamu mau ajak orang tua kamu kemari ?" ujar sekaligus pertanyaan dari ayah Yaya membuat Gempa tersentak kecil .

Menikah memang bukan hanya menyatukan dua insan saja tapi juga dua keluarga .

Lambat laun Yaya juga harus mengenal orang tuanya ,pikir Gempa .

Tapi untuk saat ini ...

"emh itu .. akan saya usahakan ."

jawab Gempa meragu .

 **TBC**

Chapter kali ini agak pendek dan mungkin 1-2 chapter lagi fic ini bakal selesai .

Sebelumnya Terimakasih buat komen komen nya .

saya jadi terharu .

pokonya begitu deh , Terima kasih .


End file.
